


Unfamiliar Sentiment

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sequel, Tokyo Ghoul: Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat sequel to my previous work, Unorthodox Love (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3347762)<br/>Taishi is injured during a battle with a ghoul and Kishou refuses to leave his bedridden side until he's fully recovered. Much to the annoyance of the CCG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Sentiment

-

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Kishou?"

"Of course."

"Miss one more day and you'll definitely be demoted. Hell, maybe even let go. Are you understanding me? You're far too brilliant to be wasting your life like this- Wasting your life."

"Are you finished?" "Kishou-"

"I'm hanging up now." "Oi, Kishou-!"

The sharp click that followed made it clear he wasn't going to take his colleague's advice. Not in the slightest. He sighed deeply glancing out the window of their small apartment. Was that really what they thought Taishi was? A distraction, a hindrance, a waste.

"Damn!"

His fist connected with the wall in a rare display of his emotions. When it came to his lover though he had no control of the feelings boiling up inside of him. His arms wrapped involuntary around himself as if emotions were some tangible object that could be truly "felt".

"Kishou- Are you alright?"

Glancing up his eyes caught sight of a slight-very-weak Taishi standing just within the doorway. Concern was evident throughout his body, and Kishou felt suddenly guilty for disturbing him.

"I'm fine, Taishi. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when you do."

"Taishi. I wasn't the one who was injured."

"I know alright, I know-!" He ran his hands through his dark locks in frustration, "Just come to bed, alright."

A thin smile rose upon the other man's lips, "Alright."

-

It was true that he could have probably done so much more if he wasn't with Taishi. Couldn't probably become the most famed investigator in the CCG's history- So what. For the first time in Kishou's life he felt safe. Free of the loneliness, the emptiness, the longing and depression that he'd felt every day before Taishi. Yes he wasn't the all powerful god that the CCG had desired him to be but, he wouldn't have it any other way. He was home. Lying their in Taishi's arms pressed against the warmth of his body he was happy. And that was more that he had ever been before him.


End file.
